


The Once and Future Kings

by raecat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Caspian and Peter yell at each other, Edmund yells at them both, Gen, M/M, post-Miraz's castle raid, post-we almost f'd up by releasing the White Witch, the boys finally come to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raecat/pseuds/raecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the failed attack on Miraz’s castle and the near-revival of the White Witch, tensions between Peter and Caspian are at a peak. Edmund forces them to get to the bottom of their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Kings

Peter slammed his fist against the dirt wall with a strangled scream. First all the trouble at Miraz’s castle and now this! How could Caspian even _consider_ releasing the vile witch! Peter smashed his fist into the wall again, lest he wrap it around Caspian’s throat.

Caspian stood not far from Peter, although he was out of arms reach. He tried again. “Peter, I’m sorry! I didn’t know what they were doing; they just said they could help.”

Peter spun on him so fast the Prince jumped. “Do you even know what you almost did? Do you even know who that was?!” He let out a strangled scream as Caspian shook his head.

Peter turned back to the wall when Edmund’s soft voice spoke up. “That was Jadis, the White Witch. We defeated her to free Narnia from 100 years of winter. She would have killed you, she would have killed Peter, as soon as she was free.”

“She would have killed you, Ed. Are you alright?”

Edmund shrugged under Peter’s watchful eye. “Doesn’t matter now.”

Caspian looked up at the brothers, eyes wide. He had collapsed onto a part of the Stone Table at the revelation of the evil he had almost freed. “Peter, Edmund, my Kings, I did not know what they intended. I am so sorry. For everything.”

This started Peter back to yelling at Caspian for the mistakes at the castle. The Telemarain stood to defend himself. Edmund watched the two yell at each other for almost 5 minutes before he had had enough. Rising, he grabbed Peter and led him to a seat with a stern “Shut up for a minute.” He pointed Caspian back to his previous seat, before reclaiming his own.

“Now. We all need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Peter grumbled.

“Nor I to him.” This was probably the first time they both had agreed on something.

Edmund’s voice was firm. He looked at them both, every inch King Edmund the Just. “Peter will talk to me and Caspian will listen. And then Caspian will talk to me and Peter will listen. Then I will talk and you both will listen. Now Peter. What is the problem here?”

Peter started back on his usual tirade. “He is too brash. He doesn’t know how to lead or how to follow orders. He didn’t stick to the plan and look what happened!”

Edmund just gave him a hard look as Peter trailed off into a silence that lasted almost 10 minutes.

“Do you see what we did Ed?” Peter’s voice was soft. “We freed Narnia only to disappear. What kind of Kings are we? What kind of High King just disappears for 1300 years? Look at this. Our people Ed, they were conquered, forced into hiding. The animals became stupid. The trees are asleep. Telemarains are on the throne. Now those men have dragged our people into their battles. They called us here and I don’t even know how to help them! We aren’t Kings anymore. I want to help them, but I don’t know how! I need to prove to them we didn’t abandon them! This is all our fault!”

Peter’s head had found a place in his hands, refusing to meet Edmund’s eye. The weight of being High King was visible on his shoulders. Edmund turned to Caspian, knowing Peter would listen.

Caspian sighed. It was his turn to be truthful. “When we blew the horn, we were expecting the Kings of Old. I was raised on your legends. But you are not what we, I, expected. And now I find myself needing to prove my worth to everyone. I must show the Narnians that I am worthy of being their king. That I can keep my promises to free them. I must prove to myself that I can be a good king, better than Miraz. And I feel that I must prove to all of you that I am worthy to take the throne. To be king under High King Peter. But I find that I am not trusted and my council is not headed. How can I prove anything to anyone if no one will give me a chance?”

Edmund looked between the two. It made a lot of sense really. All the fighting and posing about. It was for the Narnians, yes. But it was to impress each other. He spoke slowly. “It seems to me that you both seek the approval of the Narnians, your people, and the approval of each other as rulers. But you both have forgotten _how_ to be kings. Peter, you are High King. Yet you were not alone. You shared rule with me and the girls. Yet we did not fight like this. We shared wisdom and council, plans for battle and peace. Caspian will be another King under you. You must learn to give him a chance and respect him. Aslan would not have chosen him if he could not do this. Caspian, as King you will have many advisors, each whispering sweet nothings in your royal ear. You must learn to listen and see. Peter is here to help you, not hinder you or take your throne away. Remember that heeding his council does not mean bending to his will. I know that you both seek the approval of the other. But you must also give the other a chance. Now. You both need to talk. I will head outside, but if I hear any shouting, I will string you up by your ankles.”

Edmund stood and left the room, leaving the two young men alone. After refusing to meet the others eye, Peter finally heaved a sigh and spoke up. “Prince Caspian, I apologize. I have been too caught up in my own problems and worries to help you. I truly hope that you can forgive my intrusions and still accept my council. I would see you placed on the Throne of Narnia as King. It has been hard on me. Narnia has grown and carried on without us for over 1000 years, while I had to become a child again. And then here we are again, called back to war. I feel that I remember everything from before, but I am so lost. A man in the body of a child, now and forever, in either world.” His hand came up to cover his eyes again, his shame and personal pain too great.

Caspian kneeled in front of Peter, grasping the other man’s hand in both of his. “King Peter, if my calling you here has caused you these pains, then I am truly sorry. But it seems to my eyes that you felt this lost when you suddenly left us. The people here, now, do not begrudge you that. It has been enough time that you are legends; you are all heroes in their eyes. It is now my time to prove my worth to you and to everyone else here. I must prove, like you did before, that I am worthy of the throne and that I will treat these people, your people, right. I hold you in the highest regard, King Peter, and will mold myself in your manner. I will not take the throne without your blessing. Even if you must leave us again, you will always be my Liege, my Lord, my High King.”

Caspian remained kneeled in front of Peter, forehead bowed over the King’s hand. He would remain until the High King passed judgment. If he thought Caspian unworthy, he would step away and leave the throne for another. Peter himself thought on these words. They were courtly and laced with honey, spoken in the manner of Kings. But Peter knew they were truth. Narnia had forgiven them, forgiven _him_ , long ago. Now was no longer his time to rule. It was Caspian’s time, and Peter’s duty to place him on that throne.

With a deep breath, Peter sat up straight. His free hand, previously hiding him from the world, came down to rest gently on Caspian’s soft hair. His voice was gentle, yet strong.

“Caspian.”

Caspian raised his head, meeting Peter’s eyes. The High King, Caspian mentally corrected himself. Even sitting on the stone in a torch-lit cavern, Peter had transformed into the High King he once was. Caspian had seen flashes of the great man in Peter’s eyes, but now he was in awe. The hand, which had rested atop his head, slowly slid down to cup his cheek. His voice was soft, almost that of a lover.

“My Prince, I can only hope you will forgive my transgressions. In my heart, I seek only what is best for Narnia. In that, I was blinded by my own pain at having failed her. She will do well in your care. I can see that now, for with clear eyes I see your love for her in your heart. Will you stand with me, brother, and help me free her?”

“It shall be with great honor, my King.”

Peter smiled softly, the hand on Caspian’s cheek sliding under his jaw. Leaning in close, Peter placed a soft royal kiss on each cheek. Standing, he pulled Caspian to his feet via the hands still clasped around his own.

Leaving from the cavern, they came upon King Edmund. The smile on his face told them he had heard at least some of the conversation. “Come, gentlemen, and let us hold council. Miraz fancies himself as King. Can we use this to our advantage?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2009


End file.
